City of Wizards
City of Wizards (奇才城) is one of the most mysterious but popular place near Hong Kong. It starred as Episode 4 in LCR and one of the events in CROB. Geography Near Hong Kong. The next station of the Fantasy Light Express Train. Places (LCR) Moonlight Valley (月光谷) People can loom over the real deep and long Valley to see and gather Moondust. = Empty Town (空蕩蕩的小鎮) Sure it’s empty hence its name. In the 15th century, it was once called Ingredient Town because this has every ingredient in the city. A flood struck later and drowned the residents in the town and destroyed every building. Nowadays, Guardian Spheres roamed above visitors because it’s off-limites. Dangerous Magic Shop (危險魔術) Residents in the City of Wizards love playing tricks to other people. Don’t get fooled by its name. It’s actually dangerous. Buy something there! There’s always a bargain! Suspicious Greenhouse (可疑溫室) It’s the biggest greenhouse in the City of Wizards. Buy a pet mangodragora and take it home! Great Banquet Hall (大宴會廳) Wheather it’s Oktoberfest or Mid Autumn Festival, there is always a place to celebrate when eating and that’s the Great Banquet Hall. Ancient Clock Tower (古代鐘樓) The Tick-Tock Timepiece is right here. The Clock Tower! Vallet of the Great (偉大的山谷) Nobody knows the secret of the valley... Halls of the Wizards (奇才隊的大廳) Most of the expert Wizards work here. Other Places Zhouyu Town (咒語鎮) This town is really popular. Wizard shops, hotels and more! Translation: It means Spell Town. Twilight Castle (暮光城堡) Home to the royal family. It’s so gorgeous! Blue Gem Mine (藍寶石礦) A place to mine crystals for free. Everyone can go in but only the royal family can mine there. Cellar Where The Runes Sit (農村所在的酒窖) A mysterious room located at the bottom of Twilight Castle (next to the dungeon). It is believed that the Twilight Ghost built the runes. There are 2. One is the Full Moon and the other is the Cresent. In the middle of each rune contains...princess Moonlight Cookie. Event (Cookie Run OvenBreak) This City of Wizards event is dedicated to the movie: The Last Seal. There are 3 chapters. Valley of the Great (Cinnamon Cookie release) Cookie Buff: Cinnamon Cookie Activated Buff: Run with Cinnamon Cookie for +200 points for all Jellies and +20% Moon Jellies While running, Moon Jellies appear. Collect them to break seals which are then used to release Princess Moonlight Cookie. Pick a card before event starts (Full Moon or Cresent) but your choice cannot be changed until the next update. There are also bonus missions. Complete them to get a couple more Moon Jellies. Beware: if you collect more than 500 Moon Jellies a day, they will begin to appear less frequently. Stages: Entrance to the City of Wizards, Empty Town Ancient Clock Tower (Moonlight Cookie’s Magic Candy release) Cookie Buff: Moonlight Cookie Activated Buff: Run with Moonlight Cookie for +200 points for all Jellies. Unlock Requiement: Break the last seal in Chapter 1 (release Moonlight Cookie) This is quite different from the last one. The player must complete missions. Complete them to get rewards. If you don’t get the reward from the previous mission, you can’t proceed on to the next one. If you complete 5 missions, you get 300 crystals. If you complete about 10 or 20 missions, you get Ocean Dragon. Finally, if you complete all 30 missions, you get Moonlight Cookie. Stages: Clock Tower Exterior, Clock Tower Top Line Cookie Run Difficulty: Very Hard Episode: 4 Total Stages: 10 Unlock Requiement: Complete 30 episode missions in Episode 3 Mystic Jewel Reward: Moonlight CookieCategory:Mysterious Places